


The side-effect of being immortal

by dimethief



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, No Deadpool Thought Boxes, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, suicidal attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimethief/pseuds/dimethief
Summary: Wade Wilson is immortal, but is it really worth it?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	The side-effect of being immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is my first fic for spideypool and this is so tragic. I’m depressed and that’s why I wrote this.

If this isn’t the right time to pull the trigger then when?

He could ask himself million times but the answer will always be the same. Nothing can make it up how heartbroken he is right now. Well, everyone is heartbroken right now. He can’t be the only one. Plus, who really would think Wade Wilson could be this heartbroken for Spiderman?

Oh, Spiderman is dead.

Big news. Headline. Grief. Mourn. The whole city is a mess now. They say it’s the end of the world; they say the villains are taking over; they say the criminals are celebrating. They say, she says, he says, you say… Wade can’t care less. He only wants to hear the only voice, that voice - the one woke him up every morning, the one makes the most beautiful laughing sound, the one would hitch when Wade touched the sensitive spot, the one that has been silenced forever.

Did Wade see this coming one day?

“When you’re the immortal being, you know everyone would leave you one day.” Peter told him in a broken voice, with a shaky breath, and Peter was still brave enough to hold back his tears. Wade was joking, he was joking that he would take good care of himself after Peter died. He knew he couldn’t. “I know you would. You loved Vanessa that much but after what happened you still managed to pull yourself out, right?” Peter pressed a kiss on Wade’s scarred cheek, holding Wade tight with his slim arms. 

Wade spits on the floor, as he sits on the broken couch with one hoodie on his hand and a gun on the other. “You pulled me out of that shit, baby boy.” Wade stares in the distance, speaking to the stiff air in the room. 

The red hoodie was always Peter’s favorite. It has a tiny doodle of Deadpool on the left chest. Peter would rub his thumb onto that doodle and tell Wade that Deadpool was there listening to his heartbeat. Wade would laugh and jump onto Peter and gave him the sweetest kiss. And now, Wade holding onto that hoodie only lets his tears rush down, fantasizing how beautiful Peter’s heartbeat was. Without being able to hear that again, Wade wants to cut his ears off and throw them into that blender Peter and him bought together making a disgusting ear paste.

But he can’t bring himself to do that. He can’t destroy anything in this apartment where Peter and him lived. Everything has the scent of Peter’s cologne,the stain of Peter’s sweat, the echo of Peter’s laughter. It’s Peter, Peter, Peter, and… only Peter.

“Why Peter? He was the one worth living, not me.” Muttering, Wade raises the hand with the pistol. He asked again,” Baby boy. You deserved to live, not me. But why is it always me who lives?” Wade knows the damn answer, but he fucking hate to face it. He has 99 problems and none of them he wants to face, until now when the reality slaps him again he has to. However there’s one way to escape. The cowardly way.

When the pistol is pressed against his chin, Wade feels his throat is itchy, his skin burning, his organs twisting. Then he hears that voice again, so he looks up only finding the brown hair man standing there smiling at him. 

“Wade, my Wade. Don’t stain my favorite hoodie.” That man says it softly, almost dreamy. 

Wade gives his baby boy a crooked smile as the tears run down like the water breaking the dam, unstoppable. Then Wade nods eagerly, loosing his grip on the red hoodie till the hoodie drops to the ground.

“I would never, baby boy.”

When the trigger is pulled, the blood and flesh fly over the air and stain everywhere but the hoodie. The hoodie lays there quietly, peacefully, just like Peter’s body when Wade found him. Blood and broken flesh as decoration, it’s a painfully beautiful tragedy.

After the Sun goes down, New York City will be the same. Without Spiderman this superhero, life still goes on. Just like Wade, one bullet in his head and he will still live on. He will live till he’s the last one on this planet, and then he will still live, alone.


End file.
